Something I Won't Do
by loner-in-the-world
Summary: The leaf village took my brother and my twin sister is insane.... Welll... my big brother did attack the Konoha....


Something I Won't Do Again

To stare at you with such a blank look that I have to turn away. Why? To force a glare but not really mean it. Why? All the hate, no all the love, I'm not sure. Why? You. You...you...YOU! **It's your fault that I'm this way! Some kind of monster! Some kind of way! I hate to scream, I hate to shout! But I want to viciously let it all out!**

_Calm... calm. Within the spirit of your goodness. Leave him to rot by himself. Don't go insane. You are fine. Something will rip apart the seals if you don't calm. That monster, that thing that's restraining you from life... Calm... Calm..._

"I...I...unh..." A simple faint of repression and hate can change the world. Hating all that she was, she let herself wander into the deep abyus.

"Is she okay...?"

"She'll be fine. Don't worry, just keep putting more seal marks around it."

"Her heart?"

"Yes, keep doing that and she will be fine. Not another outburst like that will happen. She does have a twin sister does she not? And an older brother too?"

"No... Uh, her older brother pasted away."

"Really? Well, that can't be helping her situation."

"Well, something tells me that her missing brother isn't part of the reason. She's been pronounced clinically insane by all four realms standards."

"All four? That is something. Well, I don't know what to say then..."

_My name is not important at the moment but I will tell you about myself. I'm the young sister of Kyuubi, also known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that attacked the Leave Village just over a decade ago. My twin sister is the clinically insane by the four realms standards. The four realms are the Kotomonie Realm, Natural Realm, Hellenistic Realm and Angelic Realm. Otherwise known as the Darkness or Demon Realm, Earth, Hell and Heaven. I'm a spy that has failed her mission, ranked a V out of all the ranks because of my knowledge and abilities. The scale, by the way, is the entire alphabet, so I'm fairly far along the lines. But I've been banned from my home, the Kotomonie Realm, on the circustances that I had failed my mission, the reason I failed is because we lost my brother, who is ranked a S by the way. But there's something lurking inside of my sister that we desperately try to hide. We don't even know what it is, and we don't want to know. We keep putting seal marks around her heart, clear up to her face... But it never works, they just dissappear. The thing, the demon or whatever is in my twin sister is the most dangerous thing alive at the moment. Throughout all the realms, my sister is the only Z ranked being at the moment. So in that case, the demon keeps breaking the seals... internally. We truly are not ready for this yet, and neiter are the Four Realms._

"Something has been brewing inside my sister for eternity and a day. So why is it becoming a prolem now?"

"You have to understand something though, things are uncovering even more. The being residing within her is becoming even more restless then before."

"How...? Have we roused it somehow?"

"No, it's been in there for 20 long years, fighting and destroying seals the whole time. Wouldn't you get restless and annoyed if that was your case?"  
"Well... yeah, I can see why. But can we do about it? No one can stop that thing and there's only one way to kill each individual demon. How do we find that out? And even if we did, we wouldn't be able to destroy it..."

"No one can, I know that. What if we got some Spot Claners in here?"

"No, they eat dead demons and other beings... They're not interested in taking down some prey."

"If they know it'll kill them if they don't---"  
"And will if they try to also? That's when they'll help us huh?"

"Well... it's better going down fighting then staying back in the shadows waiting to be killed."

"I know that, but the Spot Cleaners are for dead things, not live ones, so drop it."

"So... Who?"

"No one."

"No one? We can't let that happen. The leaders of the Kotomonie Realm know about her situation. And you know we should tell them, an update on your sister is far past."

"Shut up! No one... and I mean no one... Has to know about this. If we take the demon down by ourselves, it'll be better then spreading world-wide panic. People freak out when they know something bad is going to happen..."

"But it couldn't hurt to----"

**"That thing is the strongest being of it's time! Even with combined forces, it'll be using us all as toothpicks! Do you really want to let that out and be responsible for everyone's questions and panic attacks?!"**

"N... no." He sighed as the girl in front of him paced the room quickly.

"There's basically nothing we can do but sit back and die..." She said looking over to him. A serious tone had set the room ablaze and both Devin and Fei were basking in it.

_Me and my sister are both twin sisters of the Kyuubi... Something that was weaker then us both._

_Dacing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once Upon A December_

_Someone erholds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it urns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once Upon A December_


End file.
